Unite
by Phangirling
Summary: Sometimes, they messed up. Sometimes, they were wrong. Sometimes, they were naive. They were never perfect. But, they were always themselves and they were always a team, and that was as close to perfect as possible, right? Drabbles.
1. Collection 1

****_A/N: This show is my guilty pleasure._

* * *

**Telephone**

It was Robin's idea to get Mount Justice hooked up to Happy Harbor's telephone lines. It was M'gaan's idea to sever the connection three hours later when she went looking for the Boy Wonder and heard his voice, trapped in a strange gray rectangle with buttons and blinking lights.

**Winning**

"Hey, Artemis?"

"What, Wally?"

"..."

"What?"

"...You just lost the game."

"..."

"_OUCH_!"

**Insurance**

When Bruce and Clark had initially set up Mount Justice for their younger counterparts, neither had thought it necessary to insure any of the brand new, high-tech equipment they had installed. They recognized their mistake a month later when Robin, Kid Flash, and Superboy discovered Red Bull. Assessing the cost to repair all the damage done wasn't nearly as daunting a task as waiting out the trio's sugar rushes.

**Kitten**

On a mission wherein the team was sent to clear up a minor toxic waste spill that had gotten too close to the originating lab's neighboring towns for comfort, M'gaan had found a stray kitten and begged the powers that be to let her keep it. She hadn't thought it pertinent to mention that she had found it rolling around in the glowing toxic goo until Wally called it a "Little punk" for stealing a bit of his freshly popped popcorn, and the feline responded by standing up on its back two legs, grabbing the rest of the bowl, and promptly stalking away _after_ flipping him the bird. With both front paws.

**Profit**

Artemis knew that getting paid wasn't part of the whole superhero gig, what with "making the world a safer place being its own reward" and whatnot, but still, sometimes she would cast worried glances at her mother's haggard face after going a week without her medication or her arms would be so sore after a day of work as hero and handywoman that she couldn't help but wish that her job came with a few more benefits.

**Peace**

There was hardly ever a time that some kind of war wasn't waging inside Conner's head. But, he couldn't help but notice that whatever two sides happened to brawling at the time seemed to call a truce for the briefest of moments whenever M'gaan smiled at him.

**Promotion**

The first time Kaldur realized the end of his time as the team leader was inevitable happened during the team's debriefing following the Reds Fiasco. When everyone had finished telling their sides of the story, all of the senior heroes in attendance had moved in to congratulate Artemis on a job well done. She immediately shook them off, saying that if there was anyone at all they should be congratulating, it was Robin because surely none of them would be alive had it not been for him. Everyone had accepted this answer and sought out Robin instead, but he had mysteriously vanished, leaving no one but the archer to bestow their praises upon.

**Lipstick**

The rich red color was bold, daring, and flirtatious. It was nothing like her insecure, calm, awfully awful self, M'gaan thought as she applied yet another generous coat. It was perfect.

**Scream**

Artemis had never been one to be candid about her emotions, but when she tentatively placed an ear over his chest and was greeted with silence, she started screaming, hyperventilating, and sobbing all at once and wouldn't stop until Batman, Superman, Black Canary, Green Arrow, and he himself had assured her that he would be okay.

**Mend**

Tears in their costumes, rips in their capes, and cuts on their faces could all be fixed easily with a needle and some thread, in one way or another. The hole that wouldn't be so easy to fix was the one between Kid Flash and Aqualad in the next team picture.

**Shoulder**

Conner was certain that pillows were either square or rectangular, came in a multitude of colors, and were unnaturally soft, but perhaps this wasn't common knowledge to Martians. That was the only reasonable explanation as to why M'gaan so often mistook his arm for a pillow.

**Merging**

When Robin had gotten his driver's license, Batman had finally agreed to buy the team a car. They had all taken responsibility when it was totaled a week later, but Artemis still asserts to this day that it was Wally's idea to play Chinese Fire Drill when they weren't even at a stoplight.

**Repeat**

The day M'gaan discovered Justin Bieber will forever go down in history as the one day Kid Flash and Artemis effectively worked together to bring down a common enemy. The tangibility of said enemy is irrelevant.

**Trilogy**

The Team Gale versus Team Peeta argument that had erupted at Mount Justice after the team had seen The Hunger Games was so great that it took six minor fires, seventeen successful pranks, four pairs of ruined shoes and over five thousand dollars in equipment damage before a truce was called. All in all, it was a very long and very stressful night.

**Member**

The first of them to be invited into the Justice League was Robin, and this surprised no one. What had surprised them was his rejection of the invitation unless the rest of the team was to be inducted as well. Coincidentally enough, Kaldur had taken the stunned silence left in the wake of the scene as the perfect opportunity that to announce that he would be officially be stepping down as team leader immediately following their induction ceremony.

**Gang**

The generic group of thugs that had shot Robin were the first and last of their kind to ever attempt Suicide by Kid Flash. Batman and the rest of the Justice League were probably pretty intimidating afterward, too.

**Face**

He knew she could change her face. He knew how uncomfortable she was with herself, how positively disgusted she was by the sight of her true form. But that didn't matter, because no matter what she looked like on the outside, her heart was still the same on the inside and he loved her for it.

**Unite**

Sometimes, they messed up. Sometimes, they were wrong. Sometimes, they were naive. They were never perfect. But, they were always themselves and they were always a team, and that was as close to perfect as possible, right?


	2. Collection 2

****_A/N: I am so tired right now, so I bet there are typos in this that I'm not in the proper state of mind to fix. Just know that I attempted and I really, really, appreciate reviews. Hope you enjoy._

* * *

**Ceiling**

In the few instances that someone other than Red Tornado was assigned to look after the young group of heroes for an evening or so, said someone always returned to Watchtower thoroughly frazzled, complaining about how Kid Flash is a bottomless pit and M'gaan is a nightmare in the kitchen and Superboy keeps denting the walls with his body and Artemis is snarky and Aqualad is of no help trying to control things. The rant usually ends with comments about Robin, and how he'd probably be the perfect aide to their efforts...if he wasn't the one causing the bulk of the mischief from his upside-down perch fifty feet off the ground, that is. Batman thinks it might be kind of funny, if only sort of-maybe-ish.

**Island**

"No, no, no, you're not getting the point." Wally insisted. M'gaan only adopted a more wizened expression of confusion, and he sighed. "The reason Gilligan never made it off the island is because it would've ended the series. But you know, I've always suspected that coconuts may have had something to do with their situation, too..."

**Wind**

It tore through her hair, made her eyes sting with tears, and damn near forcefully wrenched a scream from her throat. The unforgiving bite of wind would have been the only thing to break her fall had a pair of strong arms not appeared out of nowhere, both protecting her from the sudden chill in the atmosphere and saving her from a nightmarish demise.

**Duck**

"Ooh, where?"

"No, Miss M, I mean really, _DUCK_!"

**Seriousness**

Despite the fact that they all hated being referred to as children, when they gathered around the couch as a group after a tough mission and playfully argued with one another or told horrible dirty jokes until someone laughed, there was a general unspoken consensus among them that sometimes, acting your age wasn't totally necessary.

**Pupil**

Superboy was fickle, hotheaded, and impulsive. Sometimes he let control on his strength get away from him when they were sparring and she ended up nursing bruises the size of his fists. Black Canary would readily admit that perhaps he wasn't the perfect student, not completely ideal, but he was learning and that was all she had ever wanted for him.

**Poison**

Artemis was pretty sure she had been drugged. Someone must have slipped something in her drink, because there was absolutely no other reason on the planet that Robin would've walked past her, drenched in sweat and without a shirt, and her immediate thought was that he was ridiculously, drop-dead hot. As it it turned out, though, she hadn't been poisoned; the little bird had just hit his growth spurt and wasn't so little anymore.

**Joke**

"Putting the 'fun' in funeral" jokes really weren't funny to them - especially now -, but they all laughed anyway; KF would've wanted them to.

**Pen**

After seeing the Percy Jackson movie, Robin and Wally bought a pack of pens for everyone and handed them out like candy back at the Mountain, claiming that one might never know when they'll need to save the world with a pen.

**Grace**

Conner, for all of his strength and force-fed intelligence, knew what being graceful was supposed to look like, but was pretty sure he had never actually seen what it was for himself until he stuck around during cheerleading practice one day and Megan flashed him a dazzling smile before catapulting off the top of the pyramid, landing on the ground in a split all while keeping the grin intact. It had helped him decide that grace was a physical manifestation of beauty, kind of like Megan.

**Bitter**

The awful taste in her mouth at the sight of them together was barely noticeable amidst the sound of her heart shattering into thousands of irreparable pieces.

**Album**

Wally swore he heard wedding bells when Artemis bragged that she owned a genuine vintage copy of Abbey Road on vinyl, but then he remembered that it was Artemis and went back to hating her again, but maybe just a little less than before.

**Anatomy**

Whatever, so the chick could sprout arms out of her forehead. He couldn't help himself from still thinking she was hot; Wally had always had a bit of a thing for redheads.

**Ordinary**

It took him contracting pneumonia after a particularly onerous mission in the Arctic to remind the team that their little ninja friend needed someone to to watch his back every once in a while. After all, Robin was only human.

**Clarification**

"For the last time, Robin and I are _NOT_ gay for each other! And no, Speedy and I aren't gay for each other either! Stupid reporters..."

"..."

"Yeah, I know you can hear me."

**Accidental**

As it happened, M'gaan wasn't the only one who was incompetent with an oven. Kaldur could start fires just as well as the alien could when attempting even the simplest of culinary tasks, but at least his water abilities made it easier to put his screw-ups out. Both of them still relegated themselves to the couch when it came time to make dinner, though. Better safe than sorry _again_.

**Glossy**

Superman had attempted the role of "den mother" once; he quit three hours in, when he had decided that haircare was of the utmost importance and decided to hit the showers. He ended up with his hands superglued to his head for his troubles and a buzz cut that demanded the addition of a "Superhat" to his costume until all of his luscious locks had grown back.

**Blast**

The total cost of repairs after the explosion had come in at just over a million dollars. It didn't technically have to be that much, but the Justice League had collectively decided that it would be more beneficial to their bank account in the future to splurge on more durable equipment in anticipation of possible dangers. Android incidents, training mishaps, someone's powers going awry, Kid Flash and Robin starting another prank war...

**Spade**

It wasn't Artemis' weapon of choice, but her only two options at the time were to get attacked by a nasty bunch of killer mandrakes or to take her chances with the shovel. She chose the shovel and discovered her second favorite weapon in the process. Go figure.

**Rain**

The cold droplets of rain felt like thousands of icy spears against his tortured skin. It made him shiver, but he didn't dare move because the body cradled in his arms didn't either.

**Ticket**

Wally got keys to the team vehicle given to him and then taken away in the exact same week after he had managed to set a record in Happy Harbor for the highest amount of money ever owed to the township due to traffic violation fees. He was really okay with it, though - the story he got out of it was awesome.

**Audience**

Sherlock Holmes (or someone really clever or something) once said that the flaw in genius was that it needed an audience. Roy had always thought that sounded dumb, up until the day he finally decided on calling himself Red Arrow, and no one was there to say anything about it.

**Neighborhood**

Artemis was so out of her element at Gotham Academy that she found herself being friendly to just about everyone she came across in hopes that they would help open her locker or point her in the direction of her next class. Despite everyone seemingly knowing about her scholarship and what that said about her drastically different social class, everyone was rather nice to her. Her shining moment, however, was when the small group she had been placed in to do a demonstration of a basic conversation in French class hadn't practiced at all and she managed to improvise the whole thing with help from her groupmates. As the entire class applauded them and Artemis returned to her seat, she found a neatly folded sheet of notebook paper on her desk bearing an unfamiliar scrawl: _Façon d'obtenir traught!_ Frowning, she crumpled it up and threw it away, wondering if it was a good thing or not that she didn't speak that much French at all. That little weasel Richard Grayson seemed to think so. He hadn't stopped giggling since she opened up the note.

**Quieter**

Kaldur appreciated his teammates almost as much as he loved his friends, but he also couldn't help but like it when they weren't around. The silence allowed him a moment's rest and a brief reprieve from whatever misadventure was sure to come next.

**Dash**

The typo "Kif Dash" would've been the last straw for Wally had Conner not managed to calm him down, telling him that it didn't matter what that newspaper said anyway. Reporters for the Daily Planet were obviously just full of it.

**Remembering**

They look back on all the memories they've shared and see where things went wrong or they realize past mistakes quite suddenly, but they never regret anything.


	3. Collection 3

****_A/N: Wow, I wasn't expecting to get so many reviews, so thank you for all of them. Here's a few more drabbles in appreciation. Sorry if there are any spelling errors, I didn't really check for them._

* * *

**Transport**

When the Bioship was temporarily out of commission after it took a beating during the whole giant killer plant debacle in Louisiana, Batman reluctantly lent the team his Batplane until it was fixed. This turned out to be a big mistake considering none of them actually knew how to fly a plane that wasn't controlled with their minds. The Bat was not amused.

**Delight**

If one of them was happy, then they usually all tried to put effort into being happy too. Unless, of course, said person was only happy because they managed to pull one over on you. Then you waited until revenge was dished out to bask in their initial delight.

**Lying**

"I'm fine."

**Purity**

Living alone with Conner and M'gaan quickly made Zatanna wish she wasn't such a light sleeper.

**Echo**

His biggest fear was that one day he would arrive at the cave, call greetings to his friends, and the only response he would receive was his own voice echoing off the walls, because there wasn't anyone else left anymore.

**Worth**

When Wally found out that there were Kid Flash action figures on sale at the Happy Harbor mall, he wasn't sure whether to be excited or offended. He chose to be excited until he found out the Robin ones were still full price.

**Technique**

There were a million different ways to ask Batman for something, but the team's favorite (and decidedly the most effective) method was having Robin ask for them.

**Brave**

She wasn't sure whether to be proud of him for being brave or mad at him for being so stupid, so she settled for hugging him and refusing to let go.

**Route**

Their only two options were to go left or go down - literally. Kid Flash was the first to get there, and when he went left everyone followed. It turned out to be the right option. Later, when Aqualad asked him how he knew to go left, he shrugged and said he didn't; merely, he was always taught that if nothing was going right, it might be in his best interest to go left instead.

**Midday**

Early afternoons at Mount Justice were the quietest time of the day and therefore the best time to get any extra paperwork done sans interruptions. Kaldur found it strangely hard to focus, however. It didn't take long for him to realize that this was because he worried about his teammates when they weren't around.

**Distortion**

When Artemis accidentally busted the mirror in the girls bathroom, she couldn't help but notice it wasn't occupied nearly as often; M'gaan didn't spend so much time in there anymore.

**Share**

There was no way Robin could've carried an unconscious Superboy to safety all on his own, so it was a good thing that Kid Flash was there to help him.

**Uncertainty**

Whenever he found himself unsure of how to answer something, the hand holding his underneath the table held on more firmly.

**Shine**

Spring cleaning day at Mount Justice is better known as the one day of the year that the kitchen actually looks neat, clean, and organized - that is, until someone gets hungry.

**Trinity**

They were the Three Musketeers until one day they weren't anymore. He'd never say so out loud, but Roy kind of sort of really misses those two like crazy.

**Behavior**

An attempt was once made to go out to dinner together in civvies. After the locals were evacuated, the fire department left and they were literally kicked out of the restaurant, that mistake was actively avoided in the future.

**Housing**

"No, you don't understand. _Hogwarts is my home!_"

**Discount**

They had to live on ramen noodles and tap water for three whole weeks once after M'gaan exhausted all of that month's allotted funds immediately following her discovery of ebay.

**Path**

They hadn't the faintest idea of where they were going, but at least they were doing it together.

**Disabled**

After waiting on Wally and his broken arm for a while, the team thought they'd never encounter a bigger annoyance or inconvenience again. Then he managed to break a leg.

**Compelling**

When the existence of their little team was discovered by the public, not only did every news station in the country want a piece of them, but every female at Artemis' school suddenly fawned over the boy hero of their choosing. She thought it weird, but also pretty stupid - clearly they'd never seen those four beat the crap out of each other for kicks and play stupid video games for hours on end. Oh, and they snored.

**Outrage**

General consensus among the team was that of the lot of them, it seemed that Superboy was the one that harbored the most anger and had the shortest temper. However, when Ghost Whisperer got cancelled and M'gaan threw their couch at the television in a fit of untamed rage, they were forced to reconsider.

**Topic**

They could sit around for hours on end talking about nothing and everything and it'd still be the highlight of their weeks.

**Freeing**

There was something about almost dying that kind of made you feel invincible for a while, "a while" being that short period of time between almost dying and then almost dying again. It was a vicious cycle, but there weren't any complaints.

**Combining**

The only time in the history of the team that Mount Justice ever had to be completely rebuilt was when Robin and Wally thought they might try combining the two separate experiments they were working on. The explosion this resulted in was terrifying, but not quite as much as Wolf's sudden ability to talk and Aqualad's new vibrant purple skin tone was. It was a good thing for those two that both effects were only temporary.

**View**

Sometimes the zeta tubes are on the fritz and it's a long way from their native cities to the mountain, but the view is great and they wouldn't miss a night of being with their friends for the world.

**South**

Aqualad forbid going shopping for souvenirs when they finished a mission after Kid Flash bought a bunch of bananas on a trip to Brazil and ended up with a bunch of bananas, a baby tarantula or two, and a very large mess in the battered Bioship.

**Sword**

No one knew Robin was handy with a sword until he improvised with one he stole off a suit of armor and saved all of their butts. He saved a whole country in the process too, but the sword wasn't so lucky. Ancient heirlooms are way more fragile than they appear.

**Work**

None of them really like to call what they do work. That word makes it sound like they don't like it.

**Moon**

Superman and the moon; it was the best night of his life. It was also the only one he could remember so far, but that was hardly the point.

**Screw**

The team isn't exactly sure how many of them it takes to screw in a light bulb - they just know it's more than six.

**Discipline**

They know right from wrong better than anyone. But flammable versus non-flammable...well, they're learning.

**Mess**

M'gaan hated cleaning up after the boys when they went on one of their wild video game sprees. It wouldn't get done if she didn't do it, though, and they did have the good sense to thank her when they came to their senses again. Apparently Call of Duty makes them manic.

**Dependent**

Was it unhealthy to need them as much as he did? Probably. Oh well, he's got a _great_ immune system.

**Trade**

There's nothing he wouldn't give to go back in time and save their lives.

**Processing**

"I am pretty funny."

"Well yeah, but looks aren't everything."

"Exactly! ...Hey!"

**Muscle**

The brains over brawn argument has been invalid amidst team disagreements from day one under the pretense that not only are they all pretty smart, but they can in fact kick some major ass.

**Conversion**

"Okay, so maybe these One Direction guys aren't so bad..." - The Famous Last Words of the Young Justice League.

**Compromise**

Conner was unhappy with the fact that Wally found it necessary to fall asleep with his head in M'gaan's lap, but then he remembered that she was only trying to make him more comfortable. Near-death experiences tend to warrant that type of behavior.

**Collect**

"Souvenir!"

**Substitution**

When Black Canary had to skip out on a scheduled combat lesson, Superman (reluctantly) stepped in to take her place. It's never _ever_ spoken of, but it did occur. Bruce has the security video of the whole team working together and succeeding in beating him to prove it. It's not for sale.

**Baroque**

There weren't many decorations in the mountain, but the team picture hanging in a wooden frame that each and every one of them signed seems to be a permanent fixture.

**Skip**

They would all cut the very last day of school each year. It wasn't like they were doing anything important anyway and they couldn't wait to be together again.

**Condition**

No matter how they happened to feel about each other at the time, if one of their teammates screamed, all the rest stopped holding back.

**Kick**

As in, steal Artemis' bow and you will receive a swift one in a very uncomfortable area.

**Revenge**

They've faced killer plants, evil magicians, madmen, heights, unrelenting brute force and their mentors at their worst, but none of that was as frightening as the April Fool's Day prank war. Nor was any of that as messy, disgusting, and/or potentially deadly.

**Love**

"Don't worry. I'll carry you home, buddy."


	4. Collection 4

_A/N: As usual, thank you so much for your reviews. They really motivate me to do more of these and I appreciate the support. I hope you enjoy! :)_

* * *

**Diagnostic**

After they get home from missions that were particularly unkind to their bodies, Aqualad refuses to let anyone go home until they've been looked over by whoever is on hand. No one's ever asked him why. They probably assume he doesn't want to get in trouble with Batman when really, he just worries about his friends and likes to know from a reliable source that they're all right.

**Paste**

Wally's not sure if M'gaan confusing glue with milk is funny or insane, and he'd probably tell someone so if his mouth could actually open.

**Follow**

He's technically the team leader, but whenever he's out of his depth, Aqualad has no problem handing over the reigns for a little while. It almost always means less paperwork for him - oh, and he does it for the good of the team and whatnot.

**Nest**

One would think that criminals would eventually get tired of shouting some weird bird-related pun right before they went after Robin. They didn't.

**Scar**

Every time he looked at the angry puckered skin beneath the bandages and didn't like what he saw, he'd look over at the rise and fall of his hospital roommate's chest, effectively reminding him of why he literally threw himself into the line of fire in the first place.

**Smashing**

Missions to Britain were Wally's favorite.

**Steer**

When Miss Martian was unable to go on one of their missions, it was up to the rest of the team to figure out exactly how to steer the Bioship. Needless to say, they ended up hitching a ride from someone else whenever she couldn't make it in the future.

**Forwarding**

Artemis was impressed with herself. She had gotten at least six "forward this to twelve people and your crush will kiss you next Friday!" emails before she couldn't take it anymore and blocked Wally's email address.

**Mandatory**

They didn't have to spend every day together; they did it because they wanted to.

**Frustration**

Hide and Seek was banned from being played at the mountain after the entire team spent nearly four hours looking for Robin, only to find him when the zeta tube announced his arrival. Apparently, he got hungry waiting for them to find him and slipped out for donuts. They were mad until he produced leftovers.

**Twin**

Spoken for or not, Superboy was sexy. Artemis reasoned that she couldn't help but think so. He is Superman's clone after all.

**Sensitivity**

"If you didn't cry at the end of Marley & Me, then you have no soul!"

"Guess you have a lot of soul then, KF."

"Shut up."

**Watch**

Almost drowning but not actually drowning and living to see another day and all could be fun, but it mostly sucked. His watch wasn't waterproof!

**Raid**

The first thing they do when they get there after school is raid the refrigerator. Then they go to the grocery store so they can do it again tomorrow.

**Communicating**

Telepathic link-ups during long stakeouts grew very old very fast. Nothing good (or decent) comes out of the wandering minds of four teenage boys.

**Concert**

The team knew a guy. That's how they got backstage passes. M'gaan thought she knew a guy from her home planet. That guy was actually a girl and the star of the show, and so ends the tale of how they got kicked out of the Lady Gaga concert before it even started.

**Fault**

Their faults were what made her love her friends, but she was unable to love herself because of her own.

**Maintenance**

Usually, giving their headquarters a scrub down was reserved for that odd Saturday that there was nothing else to do or the place was just starting to smell. Wolf's addition to the team made cleaning more necessary than it used to be, but the team didn't really mind. It was Conner's dog and therefore Conner's mess, so he could clean it. No problems at all.

**Shy**

When Robin met Kid Flash for the first time, he was so nervous that he barely said a word. Oh, how he misses those days sometimes.

**Laughing**

"I'm not the only one that sees it, right? I mean come on! Robin laughs like a serial killer."

**Imperial**

The team almost got arrested following a successful mission in China because, as Kid Flash now knows, it's frowned upon in foreign countries to attempt taking ancient royal artifacts out of the country as your souvenir.

**Spring**

The first spring break they spent together as a team was fraught with long missions, boring lectures from their mentors about this, that, and the other thing, and a whole week of sleepovers. It wasn't too shabby.

**Partner**

Because if there's one thing you don't do, it's call them sidekicks.

**Letting**

Kaldur knew that while they willingly listen to his instructions during missions, it's best to just leave any remarks about what they chose to do with their free time unsaid. He doubts they'd listen anyway, and he doesn't really mind so long as nothing explodes.

**Setting**

No matter where they were or how dire their circumstances, someone always complained about being hungry. It's comforting to know that some things never change.

**Focus**

It took entirely too long for Kaldur to realize that there was no good time to get work done with his teammates around, yet he never asked them to leave. Frankly, he never wanted them to.

**Utility**

"And how do you expect to be able to do that? It's not like you have a utility belt up your sleeve! ...Oh. Nevermind."

**Inspiration**

They don't exactly idolize her, but M'gaan and Artemis think Wonder Woman is awesome.

**Excuse**

"But you don't understand. _I was hungry_!"

**Ordering**

Kaldur has to hand it to them, the Happy Harbor branch of Pizza Hut has some very brave delivery boys.

**Clog**

Superpowers or no, there was no way they had any desire to find out what was clogging up that toilet.

**Intellectual**

He was an idiot, and that's exactly why he was such a genius.

**Landscape**

It wasn't much to look at, but it was home, and that was all they could possibly ask for.


	5. Collection 5

****_A/N: So basically, my excuse for not updating any sooner is that Friday is my favorite day of the week for obvious reasons and I wanted to save all I had written since my last update for today. Again, thanks so much for the reviews, I apologize for any mistakes I missed, and if you have anything you want to tell me feel free to leave it in a review! :)_

* * *

**Store**

Shopping with everyone together always turned into a disaster, so Kaldur tried to get the team into the habit of writing down what they needed and then sending one person out with the list to go and get it - it was never any less of a disaster.

**Drop**

"Well...it sort of just fell..."

**Professional**

They knew that they still had a lot to learn, but that never made being called amateurs any less insulting.

**Confine**

Oftentimes they found themselves wishing their parents would cut off their phones and internet when they got in trouble. No missions for a week was just torture.

**Update**

No one really wants to recall the day Wally discovered Facebook, but they will. It's in their news feeds.

**Criminal**

Murder was frowned upon in their line of work, but he hoped no one would judge him too harshly on how he acted towards the person that kept eating the cream filling out of his Oreos and putting the cookies back.

**Attendant**

The one time they flew with a commercial airline to get to where they needed to be was the first and last time they were allowed to without being arrested on various not-completely-false charges that they aren't proud of.

**Axe**

The villain with the giant flying axes was freaking insane, but it was still kind of a refreshing change of pace.

**Modification**

Black Canary was genuinely impressed when the team showed her their uniforms with the new stealth mode capabilities, but she was curious as to why Robin hadn't gotten with the program. She probably would've asked him why if he hadn't mysteriously disappeared right then and there.

**Suspension**

A month into the school year, Artemis got suspended for punching a senior's lights out. No one calls her teammates a wimp, even if it is Wally they're talking about.

**Wood**

Superboy can lift great big wooden contraptions just as well as he can great big metal ones, but even he isn't immune to splinters, so it's a good thing M'gaan is there to help him get them out.

**Coverage**

"Go! I've got your back."

**Inequality**

Just because the odds were against them didn't mean they were about to give up. It was just the opposite, in fact.

**Confidentiality**

Of course they had a right to keep things from their teammates, but that didn't mean that they liked it.

**Cinema**

Surprisingly, the movie theater was one of the few places that they could go to together and not cause a ruckus. Most of them thought it had to do with them being too engrossed in their film of choice to start anything, but Artemis knew for a fact that it was because she took special care to literally tape Wally's mouth shut once the lights went down to prevent a disturbance.

**Neglect**

He never forgets to hack the motion sensors.

**Hunt**

It's just one of those sad but true facts that Manhunt was never a fair game when they played.

**Playground**

He wasn't about to say anything out loud, but Aqualad wasn't sure how tactful it was of Batman to assign Robin and Kid Flash to go undercover at a science and technology convention. His reservations on the subject had miraculously disappeared when the two started to argue over which over one of them should get to try out all of the new toys first.

**Pity**

Robin had the decency to feel a little bad for his friends when one of them ended up on the receiving end of a particularly volatile Batglare™ - amid all of his stifled laughter, that is.

**Series**

They had an awe-inspiring arsenal of gadgets and gear, but all that was hardly as impressive as their collection of 90's sitcoms on Bluray, courtesy of M'gaan and a certain male benefactor that remains nameless to this day, though everyone has their suspicions.

**Journey**

The medley itself was tear-inducing enough, but when Wally found out there was no CD player on the Bioship he was unsure of how to go about not breaking down in front of the others.

**Essential**

For Kaldur, the necessity of having earplugs in stock at Mount Justice at all times was right up there with food, extra batteries, and hiding places in terms of importance.

**Interior**

"Bigger on the inside...this place is like a freaking TARDIS!"

**Hearing**

It didn't take too long for Superboy to start wondering if his super-hearing was a blessing or a curse. It really depended on the time of day.

**Solo**

He hadn't even been working as a solo hero for a day before he was working with a ragtag group of superpowered misfits turned into a team again. Old habits die hard.

**Heating**

Mount Justice didn't have a heating system. The cold during wintertime wasn't so bad in comparison to Wally's constant promises to keep the girls plenty warm. Eventually, even Batman couldn't stand watching it all on the security cameras and had a central heating system installed forthwith.

**Password**

Sure, Robin was technically the expert at hacking computers, but the rest of them weren't actually so bad at it either. The password being "Password" doesn't just happen in the movies.

**Bag**

Packing for long-term missions wasn't any more difficult than packing for shorter ones until it came to loading up the Bioship. Since leaving a few teammates behind wasn't an option, M'gaan had to quickly learn the art of packing lightly, or at least not insisting her whole wardrobe needed to be brought with them.

**Censor**

There had never been a rule that said heroes weren't allowed to swear, but the bulk of the Justice League couldn't help but wish their protégés had cleaner mouths. But then they would remember who they took after and could hardly blame the children.

**Saving**

It's a hero thing.

**Speech**

Aqualad's spiels about enduring in times of trouble and whatnot were inspiring enough, but nothing he came up with up ever quite managed to strike a nerve with Artemis as effectively as "Get traught or get dead!" did.

**Storage**

Unbeknownst to most, there is a basement-like room deep in the underground of Mount Justice. It's small, dank, and used for nothing more important than storing assorted paraphernalia and busted tech that Robin refuses to let anyone throw away. No one goes down there except her. It's hardly an ideal haunt, but she figures that's a good thing; ugly, lying monsters like her belong in the dark.

**Course**

Being slammed face-first onto a green and then being dragged across fifty feet of Astroturf freaking sucked, but it did give him a new appreciation for golf.

**Stereo**

Buying a radio for the mountain was either the best or worst decision of his life - it really depended on who was controlling the dials.

**Instant**

The lack of cooking skills among the team meant that there was no lack of delivery menus on the counter and a huge lack of anything but ice cream in the freezer. Black Canary was appalled at this revelation, but Green Arrow didn't see the issue.

**Table**

For one reason or another, tables never managed to last long at Mount Justice. They weren't expensive and he knew they were a necessity, so Bruce never minded buying replacements, but once in a while he had to wonder what exactly occurred all the time that warranted the constant need. He easily regretted that train of thought after watching a few hours of their security tapes.

**Coordination**

Superboy was anything but light on his feet. He supposed the affliction itself was bad, but Wally and Robin's simultaneous attempts at teaching him to be more agile were definitely way worse.

**Shortage**

The Justice League provides them with a handsome amount of money each month to do with _as they please_, which is stressed each and every time someone has a complaint about the purchases they make. Though, nearly everyone did agree that a discussion about spending restrictions was necessary when they received a bill for a year's supply of chocolate syrup.

**Style**

They may grate on each other's nerves better and more often than the common criminal managed to, but Superman had to admit it: The Bat's got style.

**Teapot**

It was originally bought because Artemis drinks tea like the average person drinks coffee, but once she had allowed the rest of the team to have a cup with her, the shining silver kettle became a permanent fixture on their stove top.

**Summary**

"So basically, we saved the world."

**Refrain**

Superboy was always careful to hold back on his superstrength when it came to sparring with his teammates, but sometimes he couldn't help but wish he had someone like him that was actually willing to help him understand how to reach his full potential when it was time to stop holding back.

**Iron**

M'gaan's discovery of ironing managed to char a whole load of the team's civvies and uniforms before someone explained to her that fire wasn't a suitable substitute for an actual iron.

**Counsel**

When Aqualad was totally and completely at a loss at what to do, he consulted Robin rather than Batman or Red Tornado. He knew the two older heroes would just tell him to solve his own problems, and besides, he wasn't supposed to be conditioning them to take over his position as team leader one day. Plus, the Boy Wonder always managed to come up with a solution that was more than satisfactory.

**Skin**

It was scarred, calloused, broken, and unsightly in her eyes. She would never understand why he insisted on her beautiful.

**Boredom**

It was a dangerous thing for boredom to strike. Among other things, the disastrous diagnosis has previously led to various people in positions of authority being glued to walls, several small-scale natural disasters, and one particular prank call to the Batcave that no one is allowed to speak of. _Ever_.

**Emergency**

"I don't want to alarm anybody or anything, but we're out of toilet paper again."

**Incentive**

Bruce supposes he should consider himself lucky. While kids usually seemed to demand money and useless junk for passing their finals, all Dick asked for was to be allowed to spend the summer at the mountain. Well, he and West did also ask for an animatronic llama, but he's still holding out hope that they were just messing around about that.

**Proper**

When the team had begun to receive assignments that included heading protection details for visiting dignitaries and other important figureheads of the world, no one in the Justice League ever imagined something like etiquette lessons would be necessary. They were very, very, oh-so-painfully wrong.

**Faithful**

Chaos immediately erupted within the group when M'gaan revealed that she thought Conner might be cheating on her. They quieted down, however, when she revealed that Sphere was her one and only suspect.

**Rear**

At the risk of sounding like...himself, Wally had to say that while he hated to watch Artemis go, he may of just sort of loved to watch her leave.

**Overall**

At the end of the day, they all really did love one another in their own personal backwards ways. They always would, too.


	6. Collection 6

_A/N: Hello there. I got another set of these done in between working on the YJ fic I just started, which you can find by clicking on my pen name, BTW. Anyhoo, I hope you like these and thanks again for all of your great reviews. You all are the best. :)_

* * *

**Leather**

Finding out that Black Canary was dabbling in veganism threw a serious wrench in how real Kid Flash's conjured images of her strutting around in loads of leather and nothing else felt, but he took small comfort in the fact that at least he still had M'gaan and the whipped cream incident to help fantasize the pain away.

**Door**

The feeling of finality hit him at the exact same moment a pang of sorrow did; he was leaving, and he would never be coming back. It _hurt._

**Clothing**

The outstanding issue of trying to figure out Conner's shirt size made for a lot of awkward run-ins with between he and M'gaan while he was getting dressed, not that either of them minded.

**Complaint**

When Batman told the team that any and all written complaints he ever received from them would be immediately sent to his circular file, the last thing he expected was to get a whole stack of letters addressed to Batman's Circular File. Robin was hysterical.

**Primitive**

"Tornado uses a desktop _and_ it's a Macintosh? I thought he was a robot, not a caveman."

**Sore**

They had to learn the hard way that scrapes and bruises were part of the job, just as they had to learn in the same blasted way that some wounds they got would never quite heal.

**Installation**

At first, Artemis and M'gaan thought saving up to buy the boys an XBOX was a great idea. Then they actually bought the thing and left the four of them alone for a couple hours so they could hook it up to the TV. They refused to buy them a replacement of either machine.

**Grip**

"Don't worry, I won't let go."

**Exploit**

They never made the front page or anything, but the late night weekend adventures of the trio known as Speedy, Robin, and Kid Flash always managed to cause enough of a ruckus that they never failed to have a small slot in the Monday morning newspaper.

**Digit**

"Hey! All ten digits this time and everything! Sweet!"

**Intensity**

Sometimes Superboy stared at things for so long and with such an intensity that his teammates would laugh at him, playfully asking if he was hoping he would gain spontaneous heat vision. Perhaps they wouldn't laugh at him if they knew that was exactly what he was trying to do. After all, if he randomly started frying things with his eyes, Superman would have to pay attention to him then, even if it was only to tell him how to stop.

**Carpet**

One of the few times that Kaldur splurged on a non-essential item was when he bought a large area rug to place between the couch and the Television. It stayed there for a whole week before he put it out of its misery and brought it back to his room. He's still trying to figure out how to get the pizza sauce, hair dye, permanent marker, footprints, and blood stains out of it.

**Disagreement**

Wally didn't care what Dick thought had to say about it. Werewolves were so much cooler than vampires.

**Disk**

Who knew that three small, red, glowing disks could be responsible for saving the world one day?

**Falling**

The only difference between falling and flying is what it feels like when you finally land.

**Overlook**

Kaldur was able to overlook most of the strange things his teammates insisted on buying and bringing back to Mount Justice because they were also his friends, but he absolutely had to draw the line when Wally wanted to buy fishsticks from the local grocery store.

**Pace**

"This is save-the-world stuff we're talking about here. Try to keep up."

**Cardboard**

No one was sure if the fact that M'gaan's latest culinary creation tasted like cardboard should be considered a good thing or not. The decision was made for them when the alien declared that cardboard mixed into the concoction. She had wanted to add her own flair to the recipe.

**Royal**

The tale of them meeting the Queen of England is a story full of adventure, suspense, intrigue, and overall awesomeness, so it's a shame they're not legally allowed to ever speak of it.

**Eccentric**

It was the only word he could think of to describe them as a whole without giving away anything concerning clones, Martians, Atlanteans, and the like. Plus, it was pretty accurate if he did say so himself.

**Illusion**

The images his mind's eye had created were bittersweet; sweet because in them, his friends were all happy and healthy; bitter because in reality, they would never be that way again.

**Bound**

Normally, Kid Flash found being tied up by the crook of the moment to be both annoying and maddening, but since the idiots had made the mistake of tying his and Robin's hands together this particular time, he didn't feel the need to waste his energy.

**Shooting**

Artemis hasn't missed a target yet.

**Quote**

"I swear, Rob, everything you say belongs on a T-shirt."

**Short**

"Wally, you're an idiot."

"What? Why?"

"Because, that's a ridiculous guess. There's no way Bruce Wayne could be Batman. He's way too short."

**Failure**

He couldn't protect them, and now they were gone. So much for being friends forever.

**Hat**

Roy would never admit it, but he might sometimes kind of sort of just a teeny tiny bit miss his bright yellow hat. It reminded him of home.

**Traffic**

Conner was the first person from the team to try and get his driver's license, but he failed the test. As it happens, getting out of the car and tossing other ones off the road whenever traffic gets hectic isn't proper road etiquette.

**Madness**

"You're freaking insane!"

"Good thing too, 'cause if I wasn't this'd probably never work!"

**Habit**

Kaldur's not sure if it's a good thing or not that Artemis automatically takes two steps away from someone if they take two steps towards her. He supposes the deciding factor would be what, or rather who made her that way.

**Signal**

The transmission was garbled at best, probably days old, and barely even a minute long. They were out of Miss Martian's telepathic range, too. Nonetheless, the search wasn't over. As far as anyone was concerned, it had only just begun.

**Reach**

With a supportive smile and movement so quick she had blinked and missed it, he reached down and took hold of her clammy, shaking hand.

**Provision**

After the near-disaster of a mission in Bialya, all of the team had agreed that it was a good idea to put together a disaster kit of sorts together to keep in the Bioship. Kaldur had to assign himself overseer of what went into this kit, however, when Wally tried to sneak Artemis' bow in there and then Artemis didn't even bother to try being stealthy about shoving the shrieking speedster into the plastic box.

**Dispute**

There was literally nothing more entertaining to them then watching Batman basically hand one of his fellow leaguers asses to them with no more than a few sentences. It was funny in general, it was funnier when it was one of their mentors, and when it happened to Superman it was absolutely hysterical.

**Sixteen**

"Wait, wait wait. This stuff is all for Robin's _seventeenth_ birthday party? Last I checked that little punk was twelve!"

**Static**

Thugs and psychopaths and supervillians and freaks of nature were all scary enough in their own right, but Artemis was pretty sure that none of them had anything on her hair after she managed to pull a sweater over her head.

**Minimum**

It wasn't like they were an exclusive group or anything. They didn't even have any requirements to get in, aside from being a moderately badass hero under the age of twenty, though certain people on the team would like to make it very clear that being an attractive female wouldn't hurt your chances in the least bit.

**Atmosphere**

There was a certain something in the air at Mount Justice that just made them feel better no what, because it smelled like home.


	7. Collection 7

_A/N: Hello again! I hope you enjoy this round of drabbles. Please review and be sure to check out the extra author's note at the end!_

* * *

**Unemployment**

Artemis, in an attempt to try to put her miniscule amount of free time to good use and make a few extra bucks, got herself a job at a small corner store near her house in Gotham. She got fired after only a week when it came out that she missed her shift and the unattended store would've gotten robbed had an arrow-wielding heroine in green not swooped in and saved the day.

**Childhood**

There's something to be said about the bittersweet feeling that comes with watching little children who just barely escaped death being reunited with their families.

**Signing**

Giving out autographs is all well and good, so long as you remember which identity you're signing as.

**Enemy**

The four males of the team protected each other in and out of the uniforms, had long enjoyable conversations about nothing at all, and even willingly shared food with one another. They were great friends - until the video game controllers came out. Then it was _on_.

**Moron**

"I know you are but what am I?"

"Oh, can it, Kid. We need to get moving."

"Fine...buttface."

"Seriously?"

**Gold**

As it happened, National Treasure was not just a lame work of fiction. It was real, it was awesome, and it was really awesome. Heavy on the awe.

**Fabric**

Artemis knew it was a bad idea to not bring her coat. Forty degrees wasn't usually what she considered cold, but then again she wasn't usually walking around in a tank top with her bare midriff hanging out. She was shivering and really beginning to consider volunteering herself to keep watch on things from the Bioship when a soft fluttering around her shoulders snapped her back to reality. She looked down in surprise at the warm blanket - no, cape - wrapped snugly around her frame. From his position on the roof of a building a few yards away from her, Robin caught her eye and smiled.

**Nostalgia**

Sometimes, old memories resurfacing didn't make you wish for times passed.

**Tire**

Kaldur was positive that whoever was in charge of packing for the current mission had seen one too many NASCAR races when he leaned his head back to relax for a bit and spotted a tire stuck to the ceiling of the Bioship.

**Sunrise**

Conner wasn't sure what he could possibly compare the sight before him to. Elegant lines, uniform curves, and vibrant shades of red running perfectly rampant everywhere he looked. Absolute perfection. Oh, and the sun climbing lazily into the sky behind M'gaan was a pretty nice sight, too.

**Manufacturer**

"DC Comics? Seriously? Marvel all the way, man."

**Incident**

Despite popular belief, doing paperwork was not something Bruce enjoyed to spend his time doing. It was done out of necessity and care for the well-beings of the heroes both young and old that were in his charge. Though, after a while he did get in the habit of putting any incident reports he received from Mount Justice straight in the paper shredder. There were some things that even The World's Greatest Detective did not need or want to know.

**Eternity**

Learning to understand how time worked for a speedster is a task the rest of the team took on for the sakes of both Wally and their sanity - but it was mostly for the sanity.

**Hate**

The discovery of the term "Haterade" sent shockwaves through the team...and Kaldur's temples.

**Camp**

The recon mission that required the team to go undercover as campers at a sleepy old band camp went down in history as one of their few humongous failures. Each and every one of them maintains that Batman is only one that it would be fair to blame for the disaster; he should've checked to make sure they actually knew how to use the instruments he equipped them with before sending them off.

**Goal**

Surprisingly, soccer very quickly became a favorite recreational activity among the young heroes. Kaldur enjoyed the fact that it heavily supported the theme of teamwork, Wally liked all the running, Artemis liked the accuracy with which she could score a goal, Robin enjoyed being allowed to use just about any part of his body to launch the ball across the field, and M'gaan and Conner liked that they could use their abilities to their full potentials as goalies. It was only Black Canary who expressed a distaste for the sport after being called to the mountain repeatedly because of apparent emergencies, said emergencies being that they needed a referee.

**Economy**

Though Kaldur was the chief overseer of the team's finances, M'gaan was the one who did most of the actual shopping for practical items they needed. So naturally, chaos ensued when she learned about the recession in school and suggested various ways they could stand to be more economically-friendly. Cutting back on cheese products was allegedly the worst idea since dieting.

**Permanent**

Batman threatened bodily harm upon the next person he saw in possession of a Sharpie, but Wally couldn't take him seriously. Injuring minors wasn't the Bat's style, not to mention his new thick, black, uneven marker mustache just looked too ridiculous.

**Calm**

"It's time to get traught."

**Qualifying**

It took her friends nearly dying, a minor panic attack, several almost-drownings in a very short span of time and the Boy Wonder really drowning but miraculously making it through to teach her, but Artemis finally learned that being a superhero has nothing to do with how super you are.

**Enhancement**

A scientific experiment gone wrong ended up giving Wally an extra mouth. The effect wore off eventually, but the rest of the team still hasn't recovered from the trauma.

**Wisdom**

"You know, you're kind of a smartass for a guy who isn't tall enough to ride the big coasters at Six Flags yet."

**Tape**

M'gaan had picked up the asinine idea from somewhere that all things broken needed a man to put them back together again. Artemis wholeheartedly disagreed with this notion, saying instead that all problems big or small could be fixed with a little common sense and some duct tape. Zatanna seconded that.

**Degree**

School does not a genius make. Being awesome does.

**Time**

It never mattered when unless it was too late.

**Individual**

There's no I in team, there is a me in there somewhere, but most importantly, there's a TEAM in team, and that's what matters most.

* * *

_A/N: So I thought that for the next chapter or possibly the one after that, I would do a bunch of drabbles based on words that you guys suggest. So, if you have a particular word (or a few - there's no limit on how many you can suggest) that you want to see me try and write about, leave it in a review or PM it to me and if I can manage to write a little something about it, I'll be sure to mention who suggested it. This is my way of saying thanks to everyone who reads and leaves me such wonderful encouraging reviews. :)_


	8. Collection 8

_A/N: This is obviously a very short chapter, because it's compiled only of words that you guys suggested and I drabbled (is that a word? No? Eh, it is now...). I'll definitely get around to doing more of the words you suggested and I'll probably throw those in with words that I get all by my lonesome. Feel free to continue suggesting words then and once again, thank you so much for being such great reviewers! :)_

* * *

**Stereotype - Suggested by And So It Ends (Also 'Ginger' suggested by ZS)**

Some rogue scientist working with a top secret government lab managed to create a ray gun that separated the soul of any human form it hit from their body. Well, it hit Kid Flash, and thus a wild race against time ensued to rescue him from impending doom. The team succeeded. The first thing that Wally did when he woke up and heard the whole tale was laugh, saying that at least now Robin would stop teasing him about gingers having no souls.

**Replacement - Suggested by batman-defeats-all**

Roy couldn't help but think about her again. Long limbs, sharp gray eyes, and miles and miles of smooth golden hair. He relished in the feeling of the alcohol blazing a path down his throat. Maybe the key to getting some actual respect from Oliver was hair dye.

**Deity - Suggested by And So It Ends**

Cat Grant has personally interviewed seventeen superheroes to date. She likes to think that makes her a bit of an authority on how to operate efficiently and professionally in the midst of the world's finest. When the rookie reporters flag her down in the office and try (but fail) to subtly ask her for tips on what to do when they interview their first hero, however, she only has one point that she stresses to the point of near indecency: never, ever, ever, _ever_, under any circumstance, ask them if they believe in God.

**Cartoons - Suggested by Mako1**

Black Canary had caught them all once, squished together on the couch with their eyes glued to a talking sponge on the TV. She was amused at first, but then she grew annoyed. There was no way they paid that much attention to her during training.

**Impish - Suggested by And So It Ends**

"Wait, wait. Shh. ...Did you just hear a kid laughing?"

"What? You're losing it, man. Probably on a bad trip. Now keep moving or the boss'll have our heads."

"But - whatever."

"..."

"Did you hear that! Don't tell me you didn't hear it this time!"

"...Okay, run! Come on, let's get - oomph!"

"Man! Are you - aargh!"

"Don't you hate it when they try to run?"

"You said it, Rob."

**Level - Suggested by Mako1**

Black Canary spent much time fretting over whom it was acceptable to allow Superboy to spar with. Controlling his strength was something he had yet to perfect, and if he were to go too far during practice the outcome wouldn't be good. Her anxieties were somewhat soothed when one day she reluctantly allowed Superboy and Robin to have it out. Superboy was just on the brink of losing his control when Robin tripped him and ended up the winner.

**Devastated - Suggested by And So It Ends**

"_HARRY POTTER IS OVER!_"

**Puppy - Suggested by hockeygirl28**

A vicious argument broke out among the team on their way home from helping rescue people from a burning building. Robin had emerged from the smoke with an affectionate Labrador puppy in his arms and they couldn't agree on which of them was cuter.

**Dictionary - Suggested by Angel of Mysteries**

"Artemis is such a liar! I found 'gullible' right here!"


	9. Collection 9

_A/N: Happy Friday! Next chapter should have a few more drabbles with words you lovely readers have suggested. :)_

* * *

**Havoc**

Gigantic talking radioactive scorpion army and the fact that there was no prize at the bottom of the box of Frosted Flakes when the packaging clearly stated that there should've been aside, it was a pretty normal week.

**Completion**

No mission was considered finished unless everyone on the team got out safely. Some missions never end.

**Hit**

Being hit in the face with stuff was no big deal to Conner. If he got hurt at all he healed so quickly that he hardly ever required medical attention. However, that never stopped M'gaan from fighting with everything she had whenever he was in pain.

**Shouting**

She had forgotten what it felt like to scream. Her throat now felt raw and worn. She was jumpy from all of the adrenaline still running its course through her system. She was tired. But at least one good thing managed to come out of her suffering: the body next to her was still breathing.

**Build**

With Superboy's endless muscles, Kaldur's perfect arms, Wally's toned legs and Robin's amazing smile, it was hard to say which one of them was the cutest, so Artemis usually found herself saying that she liked them all...except for Wally, of course.

**Proportional **

Cadmus programmed him with a bit of incorrect information, but Wally and Robin set him straight fast. Size _doesn't_ matter more than anything else when faced with an opponent. (By the way, they set him straight the hard way.)

**Portable**

"You have a portable bow? Where could you possibly keep that thing? Wait, nevermind, I don't want to know."

**Protocol**

There was most definitely some League rule against chasing after one of their wanted criminals without any reinforcements whatsoever, but dammit, his friends were in trouble and he wasn't going to wait around for back-up.

**Inefficiency**

The fact of the matter from Aqualad's perspective was that some combinations of partnerships between he and his teammates during a typical recon mission worked better than others. For example, Artemis worked well with Miss Martian, but pairing her with either Kid Flash or Superboy was usually disastrous in more ways than one.

**Grade**

Megan got her first A+ ever in her history class. The assignment was to present a current event topic and lead the class in a discussion about it. Her extensive knowledge of the current situation in Bialya wholeheartedly impressed her teacher.

**Inventor**

Robin and Wally didn't take credit for any of the contraptions they made because someone else usually had the idea first. They would, however, take all the praise one was willing to give for the invention of the self-destructing alarm clock.

**Guarding**

No one liked heading protection detail for whatever prissy politician from another country demanded the Justice League provide them with extra guards while they party. The protectees were snobby, the venues were stuffy, and they had go undercover in dresses and tuxedos, but at least the finger foods were always prime.

**Lifestyle**

The average person wouldn't call what they do as heroes ideal. And then the world would be in peril again.

**Singer**

So they weren't about to form a band in their spare time an audition for American Idol or anything, but there was still no doubting that they could do a killer six-person rendition of the Phineas and Ferb theme song.

**Vandalism**

School hadn't even been in session for a whole semester and already the paper covers of Artemis' notebooks were covered in doodles and graffiti. Her new friends were completely to blame for all of the more inappropriate drawings, plus a small, mysterious sketch on one of her notebooks that she hasn't yet identified the origins of. She thinks she will eventually, though, because the picture of the cheerful little bird looks vaguely familiar for some reason.

**Salvation**

"Food! Oh, _finally_!"

"...You do realize it's been ten minutes since dinner, right?"

"What's your point?"

**Sharp**

Wally used to think that the only difference between Robin's toys and children's toys was that his best friend's toys were capable of drawing blood. This conviction was shaken to its core when he stepped on a lego.

**Production**

The team arrived at the mountain one day in the middle of the week only to be greeted by Conner, who was more angry, sullen, and grumpy than usual. When M'gaan was confronted about this, they were shocked that she had to bite back a smile while explaining Conner's horrendous mood. Apparently, their high school was putting on a play about Superman and Conner tried out for the obvious role. He was actually a decent actor, but he got turned down nonetheless because according to the student in charge of the whole production, he didn't quite look the part.

**Stumble**

Speed means nothing when your shoelaces are tied together, even if you happen to be _The_ Kid Flash.

**Unconscious**

Would it be ironic to say that she would probably be able to sleep if her roommate here in the medical bay would just wake up already? Probably, but it was still true.

**Plot**

"I can't imagine anyone would ever want to watch a TV show about us. I mean come on, we're so _boring_."

**Associate**

He wasn't about to join their little team or anything, but Roy could settle for saying that when all was said and done, those guys could be a little kickass when they wanted to be.

**Melody**

M'gaan discovered Broadway on a mission in New York and immediately fell in love. _Wicked_ was her favorite musical.

**Encounter**

They met many intriguing people in their travels, but only a few ever managed to really stick out at them. They also maintained that it was mere coincidence that these particular few had all offered to let them sit down and eat before going home.

**Addict**

The amount of witty things Wally had come up with to say about Robin and his Angry Birds addiction was both hilarious and a little frightening, but it was mostly hilarious.

**Shoe**

Conner had one pair. Just one. Kaldur constantly told the others that there was nothing wrong with that. However, it still became a major problem when Wolf started teething.

**Collar**

This strangling stiff collar would surely be the death of Kaldur if Wally and Artemis' bickering didn't blow their covers and the small gathering of rogue assassins they were spying on didn't kill him first.

**Bent**

Superboy knows (probably better than anyone else) that there's a distinct difference between something being broken or just a little bent out of shape. He just wished that extremely helpful knowledge extended to people.

**Sunlight**

The vibrant, picturesque visage of the round sun hanging still among the clouds was one of the few things the surface world had to offer that Kaldur loved to behold, though obviously only in careful moderation.

**Array**

Over fifty cakes had been made in honor of the latest inductees into the League. Wally probably would've eaten them all right then and there, but Robin was literally pushing him outside in front of all the cameras and commotion. He was apparently up next.

**Defense**

"You know what I just can't understand about all these villains that capture me and then take all of my weapons? Why they tell me that I only have my mind left to defend myself like it's a bad thing. I like a good challenge every once in a while!"

**Street**

In Gotham they were just disgusting. In Star City they were magnificently urban and plain. In Happy Harbor they were impeccably clean but worn down due to many years of constant use. In Qurac they were nothing but narrow lines of dirt in the ground. In New York, they overflowed with life at all hours. In Bialya they were nonexistent. Nonetheless, what the streets looked like never mattered where they went. Getting a good view of the city is of little importance when running for your life.

**Flood**

"That awkward moment when the bad guys try to drown an Atlantean."

"_NOT_ the time, KF!"

**Sarcasm**

One of the very important and frequently stressed rules of the team was to immediately let M'gaan know if you were just kidding.

**Heart**

It broke.

**Hotel**

They were treated to luxury suites complete with bathrooms and kitchenettes. The lobby had wifi connections and everyone got a free pen upon checking out, but the room service wasn't free. Wally didn't really like the swanky European hotel all that much.

**Actor**

So maybe he wouldn't make it, but that didn't mean he was about to quit doing a good job of faking it.

**Think**

Usually, they jumped on any mission they were assigned with the utmost enthusiasm. It was dangerous to do nothing and let their minds wander for too long.

**Trapping**

His arms encircled her completely. There was no way to escape whatsoever. She didn't really mind.

**Tooth**

Robin took a nasty punch to the face during a mission and wound up spitting a tooth out on their way home. Kaldur was instantly horrified, but the Boy Wonder just grinned a holey grin, excited because that last stubborn baby tooth of his had _finally_ come out, and funnily enough it's very hard to contradict a boy missing one of his front teeth.

**Cleaning**

According to M'gaan, spraying Febreze on it and getting on with your life wasn't the proper way to clean a sofa; Artemis didn't have it in her to stick around and find out what was.

**Protecting**

"I need to know why you did that. Why did you have to do something so stupid?"

"Because you were scared. That was all the persuasion I needed."

**Anomaly**

They're all a little mad here, but it's okay; The food is great.


	10. Collection 10

_A/N: My tenth set of these! I hope you guys like. Please review and feel free to suggest as many words as you like_**.**

* * *

**Luck**

Conner didn't believe in luck. Cadmus had taught him that it was useless, Batman said it was unreliable at best, and M'gaan seemed to treat it as if it was one of those fanciful features of those television shows she liked. However, he found himself rethinking this philosophy just a bit when Superman appeared at Mount Justice, declaring that Black Canary was otherwise occupied for the week and he would be their combat instructor in her place.

**Ploy**

"Is this some kind of secret devious plot?"

"What?"

"No, of course not!"

"Yeah, who said anything about it being a secret?"

**Functional**

Being weaponless did not render them helpless, it just meant that a takedown would require a more hands-on approach than usual.

**Confidence**

M'gaan had none whatsoever, Conner hardly understood the concept of it, Artemis only ever showed how much she had if it was opportune for her, Wally had too much and Robin seemed to have a little bit of it on him at all times. But no matter how much confidence his teammates had, Kaldur would easily acknowledge that the lot of them made up a fantastic group of the most competent young superheroes in the world.

**Fuller**

There was something about watching Artemis from afar as she fussed over her bountiful hair and tried to pull it all into a ponytail. It was just so...distracting. He'd watch her out of the corner of his eye as she roughly ran a brush through the locks again and again, each time leaving a different shiny pattern on the mottled gold. The shorter pieces would curl up around her shoulders and frame her face in the most appealing way that really, it'd be criminal of him to look away. And the Fastest Boy Alive is strictly on the side of the heroes, despite his less-than-commendable thoughts whenever he caught a glimpse of her with a hairbrush.

**Initiate**

"_He_ started it!"

**Weekend**

The only days of the week that mattered to him were Friday, Saturday, and Sunday. Unless, of course, it was summertime and he wasn't exactly sure what day it was.

**Memory**

Being able to make the distinction between images he had seen for himself before and ones that had been implanted in his mind when he was...created had never been difficult for Superboy. Legitimate memories looked different; they had a sort of faded quality to them like a blurry photograph with slightly tattered edges, but most importantly was the feeling he got whenever they appeared to him late at night or a during a time when he let his mind wander. They felt _real_.

**Alteration**

For a brief while, Kid Flash jumped on the bandwagon and wore a bright red cape with his uniform. It matched just fine and didn't look completely ridiculous or anything, but when he donned it for the first time just before a mission then moved to run and ended up falling flat on his face before he even started running, the vibrant superhero staple was never seen again in his possession.

**Seat**

Aside from M'gaan's spot in front of the controls, there were no assigned seats in the Bioship. This quickly changed after Kaldur was absent for a mission and returned only to discover the aircraft in near ruins due to an incident that no one seemed keen on talking about. Though, he discovered a multitude of empty Pixy Sticks in the trash can and Robin, Wally, and M'gaan all seemed very jumpy.

**Conduct**

Behavior wasn't one of the many things that Batman lectured them on upon the formation of their team. All he had ever said about the topic was that he didn't think it was necessary to tell them how to behave properly as they should already know. It marked one of the only times in history that the Caped Crusader had been dead wrong about something.

**Bomb**

They had only managed to get hit with the rearmost part of the blast. A little bit of singed spandex and some minor burns wasn't about to bother them, what with the fact that they couldn't find the rest of their team and everything. They were supposed to be right behind them.

**Lighter**

The sun rose. It was a beautiful day and as always, he woke up wondering if he should have stayed.

**Breathing**

Artemis and Robin frequently found themselves in a situation where they had to rescue their friends from imminent death, probably due to something silly like not having superpowers. It was customary in those types of situations for Artemis to start freaking out. As always, she would be on the verge of a breakdown, and as always, Robin would slowly reel her to a safe place, reminding her that the trick to it all was to just keep breathing. If you just keep breathing, they can hurt you as much as they want, but they'll never be able to finish the job.

**Caring**

If Roy had become an expert at one thing since going off on his own, it was learning to not care about anything or anyone. Despite this newfound belief, his heart lunged into his throat when Ollie called him, claiming that two close friends were badly hurt. The duo maintained that they didn't need anything, but that didn't stop either of them from muttering a familiar name in their sleep.

**Arithmetic**

One of the few things about the surface world that Kaldur could never really get a handle on was mathematics. He didn't want to get a handle on it, either. People seemed to rely on it far too much.

**Line**

A small feud that had broken out among teammates led to a line of white chalk being drawn on the floor of the mountain and one side being for boys only while the other side was for girls only. This arrangement didn't last long, partly because the girls didn't stay angry with the boys, and partly because the boys surrendered pretty swiftly when they realized all of the bathrooms were on the girls' side.

**Story**

When Wally was put in creative writing class during his junior year of high school, he was absolutely convinced he would fail, but then he remembered that he might just have a few good stories to tell.

**Smooth**

Their mission was to extract information from a moody foreign princess without blowing their covers and they were failing miserably. Despite their best efforts, Wally, Conner, and Kaldur couldn't charm it out of her, so naturally they were surprised when Robin had his go and came back five minutes later smirking and waving a small piece of paper in the air. The only explanation he had to offer was a shrug and flippant statement that he couldn't help being so _très mignon et charmant_.

**Cattle**

"Cows...cows...cows...oh look, more cows!"

"Think you want to go out there and hang out with them?"

"No way."

"Then shut up!"

**Clinic**

There was definitely something ironic about getting slammed face-first through the front doors of a hospital. Maybe he'd get around to thinking about what that something might be when the stars swirling beneath his eyelids stop looking so interesting.

**Promise**

"I won't let you get hurt."

**Nightmares - Suggested by .**

M'gaan had been under the impression for a while now that there wouldn't be a single problem with letting Robin hunker down for a nap while she was around if he didn't talk in his sleep.

**Brunettes - Suggested by ZS**

There were no brunettes on the team until the day Artemis dyed her hair. This change didn't last long as she quickly started to miss her blond locks, and if the way Wally would pointedly _not_ look at her like he usually did when she sat down on the couch to do her hair told her anything, it was that she wasn't the only one.

**Comfort - Suggested by .**

His soothing words and firm hugs spoke volumes about how much he cared for her as a friend, but she couldn't help but feel that _his_ plopping down next to her on the couch and not even attempting to say a single word spoke just a little bit louder sometimes.

**Hatred - Suggested by batman-defeats-all**

Hate was a dangerous emotion in their business. He knew this. It could lead to all kinds of horrible actions that one was probably not even aware they were capable of. He also knew this. He could be kicked out of the League before he was even a member. He knew this too, probably better than he needed to. Regardless, none of this knowledge was about to stop him from doing what he felt needed to be done. It didn't matter who the culprit turned out to be; when he found out who ate all of his snacks before he got to the mountain, they would pay.

**Anniversary - Suggested by .**

Conner forgot his and M'gaan's one year anniversary and thought for some strange reason that it would be a good idea to go to Wally and ask how he could come up with a good gift in a matter of hours. As it happens, his idea that he could bake something for her wasn't a totally awful one...in theory.

**Acrobat - Suggested by .**

"Man, what do I look like, an acrobat?"

"..."

"Yeah, okay, I got it! Quit rubbing it in!"

**Vivacious - Suggested by Hooloovooshift-Speedster**

They disagreed on much, but one thing that all of the boys on the team seemed to agree on was the opinion that Wonder Woman was absolutely _gorgeous_. In turn, the girls all rather suddenly agreed that they just couldn't see the appeal.

**Injured - Suggested by .**

Battle wounds were a part of the job. So long as you could pick yourself up and keep fighting, they weren't a big deal. If you couldn't, it still wasn't a big deal; someone else would surely carry you.


	11. Collection 11

_A/N: So I looked back on the first chapter of this and the author's note that said that Young Justice is my guilty pleasure made me laugh. I really hope I didn't fool any of you. This show is clearly my obsession. Anyhoo, concerning the review I got asking if it was okay with me if anyone wanted to use these as prompts, my answer is absolutely! Seriously, if you want to expand on any of these at all, go right ahead. Oh, and link it to me if you post it here on FF. I'd love to read it. :)_

* * *

**Redemption**

Apologizing for keeping secrets from his friends was humiliating and humbling, but knowing that they forgave him and, most importantly, still loved him was freeing and wonderful.

**Tranquility**

One could argue that Kaldur was the most level-headed on the team, but the fact remained that there wasn't a thing in the world that could ruin Artemis' good mood after she had her rich, steaming, absolutely perfect cup of morning coffee - at least until Wally woke up, that is.

**Parentage**

"Wait, did I just hear you say you have parental issues? Welcome to the team!"

**Trickster**

The supervillains may have had a skilled trickster on their side, but Kaldur was hardly concerned. He had two.

**Lavender**

Wally thought it was sort of strange that out of all the girls he'd met who wore perfume, Artemis' was the only one that actually smelled like real fresh flowers. Though, he valued his life and therefore chose to say nothing to her about the subject. He could live with merely enjoying the scent from afar.

**Companionship**

M'gaan did her best to try not to look crestfallen whenever Artemis turned down her offer to accompany her to the mall. She'd also try not to look overly excited when the other girl would catch up with her a few minutes later claiming that she had a change of heart, but only because she realized she needed something. Something that she couldn't buy at the mall or anywhere in fact, but Artemis preferred to keep that little tidbit to herself.

**Rifling**

If finding the best way to hack all of the sweet new tech that the Justice League had just acquired via some extremely top secret government agency that was expecting them to protect the information the fancy gear carried was wrong, then why did it feel so, so right?

**Locust**

Perhaps it was always a pet peeve of hers or just a quirk she managed to acquire from watching the girls on her favorite television programs completely lose it when there was a bug in their midst. No matter how she got it however, M'gaan's fear of insects proved to be very inconvenient when they were off in the desert somewhere trying to be stealthy and she started screaming and punching the air, claiming that giant green grasshoppers were trying to hold her captive until their next meal. That particular mission didn't go very well.

**Broadside**

Robin actually could hit the broadside of a barn with a bow and arrow, thank you very much. However, he had the strangest feeling that Artemis wouldn't appreciate him correcting her, so he just kept quiet.

**Slip**

Even the best fall down sometimes, and even they appreciate a helping hand when they're trying to get back up.

**Text**

All Wally had to say about the fiasco was that autocorrect could be a real pain in the "_assembly_".

**Daily**

Going to the mountain every day wasn't necessary. They didn't have daily training sessions nor were there always missions, and they probably had other stuff they should have been doing, but any of that was hardly the point. The point was that they were there all the time because they wanted to be, because they liked it, because in their own twisted ways, each one of them actually enjoyed one another's company.

**Nice**

Artemis didn't like using cutesy words to describe stupid things, but if she was being honest with herself, she supposed that the occasional bout of girl talk with M'gaan could be kind of...nice. Sometimes.

**Little**

Whoever said that being short and skinny was a disadvantage in a fight had obviously never seen Robin at his finest.

**Description**

The job description for a hero is sketchy at best and surely up for debate, but if one were to ask the team what they thought being a hero entailed, they'd all agree that it was a major responsibility that required a certain skill set and very thick skin. Oh, and you have to be fairly comfortable with the possibility of nearly being shot, stabbed, vaporized, whacked, beat, mocked, and really, really annoyed on the weekly.

**Game**

The odds were never in one person's favor more than another's when the boys sat down to play Call of Duty. They were all pretty good in their own rights. They knew this for certain, which of course meant that they had to find out the hard way that they may be good, but Artemis and Zatanna were so much better.

**West**

"Wally. _So _pleased to meet you."

"Oh, shut up!"

**Code**

Due to some minor inconveniences with telepathic link-ups that became apparent over time, the team axed the practice and tried speaking in code to one another during missions instead. Looking back on it, Kaldur maintains that it surely wouldn't have been as much of a disaster as it turned out to be if everyone on the team had actually learned the same code.

**Writer**

"For the record, I'm so putting all of this in the memoir."

**Strike**

Baseball was one of the first sports they attempted to play together because the rules were simple to explain to Kaldur and M'gaan. Both got the hang of their preferred positions almost immediately and began to enjoy the game. It, however, was the first and last time they got to play. On Conner's first try at bat, he managed to snap all of the bats (wooden and metal) in two and knock every single baseball they owned way out of the park and into some far away, unidentifiable location. His bowling skills weren't any better in that respect.

**Repair**

Wally and Dick were both very good at fixing broken things. Vehicles, computers, communicators, glass, cuts, and bruises were all relatively easy to repair in their eyes so long as they had the proper tools. Only trying to fix each other ever gave them a real challenge.

**Planning**

Months and probably even years had gone into planning the perfect top-secret meeting of hundreds of criminals from all across the world. So naturally, a certain covert ops team of young heroes arrived just in time to crash the party before it even started. (They would've been there sooner, but several team members demanded a bathroom break be taken beforehand.)

**Chapel**

Getting thrown by the latest hulking monster into a religious building of any sort was never nice. Getting thrown by the latest hulking monster into a religious building while there was a meeting in session was even worse, not to mention way more awkward.

**Ribbon**

One of the many habits that M'gaan's obsession with old sitcoms had instilled in her was tying a ribbon around her index finger when she was supposed to remember something important that day. As quickly as the habit formed she broke it, claiming that the problem with the action was that it was no good when you can't remember what you've forgotten.

**Gasoline**

If there was one thing that the day's chaos hadn't failed to teach anyone, it was that there was indeed a difference between gasoline and motor oil, and it was huge.

**Crash**

Kid Flash's attempt at vibrating his molecules through solid objects was almost successful - or, at least he hoped his teammates would tell him as such once they stopped laughing and took care of his bloody nose.

**Crown**

"It's a real shame we couldn't keep that thing. You should've seen me in a crown."

**Frown**

Due to her ever-changing muscular structure, it actually took more muscles to smile than it did to frown, but she still preferred the former. Brightening someone else's day with a smile was worth the extra effort.

**Origin**

No one knew how the little duckling, a ball of blinking yellow fur for all intents and purposes, had managed to get through the various security protocols and locks that barred anyone without authorization from entering Mount Justice, but once they had gotten a look at the little guy, no one was really ready for him to leave right away anyway.

**Adaptation**

"Teen Titans...what the hell?"


	12. Collection 12

_A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for the recent lack of updates. The next chapter or maybe the one after that one I'm planning to make a compilation of drabbles I made from words you guys have suggested, so go ahead and keep suggesting some more! The more the merrier! Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter and please review. :)_

* * *

**Nowhere **

Getting lost on their way to and from missions had never been a problem because M'gaan programmed the coordinates of their expected location right into the Bioship's central processing unit. If, however, she happened to hear the coordinates wrong, it could cause some rather irksome issues.

**Acid**

Superboy wasn't immune to the astringent, but he knew that his skin would be a hell of a lot more tolerant of it than Robin's, which is why he didn't hesitate for a second before pushing the Boy Wonder out of the way.

**Worry**

Batman wasn't _worried_ about them in the slightest. He knew that they were a strong, resilient, practiced team of young heroes that knew exactly what they were doing. (But he still punched the villain that destroyed their communicators more than was completely necessary to incapacitate him for making him suspicious enough of their welfare to give away his hidden position and investigate.)

**Diagram**

The difference between having Robin explain some complicated scientific principle and having Wally do it was simple. With Robin, he would just put it in layman's terms, provide a bit of backstory if necessary, and then leave it at that. Wally, however, went into full-on lecture mode. No one ever really avoided asking him things, though, because there was something about the way that his eyes would light up and his cheeks would undeniably flush with excitement when he was talking about the things he loved that made listening to hours on end of meaningless geek speak _almost _bearable.

**Static**

Watching nothing but the static on the television was Superboy's thing first, but M'gaan started to join him soon after they became a couple and Wally naturally followed right after her, bringing Robin along with him. It wasn't long before Artemis and Kaldur were in on it, too. No one really found the strange activity cause for concern until the teammates started having arguments over which setting had the most entertaining "picture".

**Rattling**

No one had made the connection between the noises that were coming from the other side of the mysteriously locked closet and Wally's sudden disappearance until the noises turned into a voice and Artemis strolled by carrying a key while looking especially pleased with herself.

**Advisor**

Red Tornado was always called their denmother, but in actuality the entire team thought of him as one of their most reliable teachers.

**Chair**

He wasn't about to switch sides over it or anything, but he had to admit that while most supervillains who had their own thrones made for themselves amidst all of those world domination schemes and everything were totally crazy, there was no denying that those were some pretty comfortable chairs.

**Participate**

Attending training was necessary. Participating, however, was not. Rules are a dangerous thing in the hands of lazy teenagers eager to look for their loopholes.

**Captain**

Just because they were battling at sea and not on land as they usually did didn't mean that they had to call Kaldur Captain Aqualad, but he wasn't about to correct them whenever they did. It kind of had a nice ring to it.

**Curriculum**

The types of moves that Black Canary taught them were not largely aerodynamic for obvious reasons, but according to Robin could easily be adapted to be as such. Their teacher was curious as to how that would work and asked him to show her, and thus the teacher became the willing, eager, throughly impressed pupil.

**Exclamation**

After returning from Qurac, the team took the time to sit down and watch _Hello Megan_! together. Soon afterward, they had all adopted the habit of shouting out the title of the show upon making sudden realizations. They themselves found it funny, but the practice made their mentors terribly confused.

**Heel**

Whomever said heels were impractical when trying to perform hero duties had obviously never seen Artemis use them to her advantage when it was time for a few carefully-aimed kicks.

**Colony**

The day that they ventured upon a foreign nudist colony during one of their famous misadventures is one that no one speaks of, partly due to the disturbing images it forces to resurface, but mostly due to the fact that Wally was unable to attend that mission and they'd certainly never hear the end of it if he ever heard what happened.

**Greed**

All she wanted was good looks and acceptance and popularity and friends and a cute boyfriend and everyone's love and eternal happiness and complete perfection maybe some mediocre cooking skills. Was that really too much to ask of the world?

**Cruelty**

Wally could handle being flat-out rejected, but being teased was another thing completely. And frankly, it was just plain cruel.

**Study**

Artemis could predict the strengths and weakness of foes with stunning accuracy and knew how to render a man twice her size unconscious with a good jab to the neck, but she couldn't ever remember how to correctly solve a quadratic equation to save her life. Being assigned a tutor by her Algebra teacher was humiliating enough, but the fact that he chose to give the younger, childish, and annoying Richard Grayson the job made it that much worse. She would have much rather preferred asking Robin to help her out. It certainly would've spared her from having to deal with someone so irksome.

**Urge**

Conner wasn't totally free of the few animalistic urges that had dominated his mind during the incident in Bialya. He probably never would be. M'gaan didn't mind.

**Thumb**

The rounded pink tip of his finger was gone, sliced off completely for his troubles. However, after mulling over it for a short time, he realized that he was okay with it. Better he lose part of his finger than every part of his teammate.

**Visit**

When Artemis suggested that Robin should stop by for a visit sometime since they both live in Gotham, she had expected him to come flying through her bedroom window and consequently making a crash landing on top of her, but it led to the discovery of his surprisingly copious amount of muscle in places she didn't even know muscles could exist, so she could hardly complain.

**Eight**

Dick wasn't actually nine yet when he (publicly) started his hero schtick alongside Batman, but it's come to his attention in the past few years that no one actually cares if he was eight years, eleven months, and fifty-one weeks old at the time, so he just says that he was nine.

**Declaration**

"So, I'm gay. And secretly a porn star. But I'm in love with Superman. Sucks for him though, because I'm having way too much fun with this torrid affair I'm involved in with his dad - Lex Luthor, I mean. Also, I actually really love fruitcake and I'm probably going to quit being a hero so I can try to grow a beard that I'll use to seduce the Joker because it's obvious that all he really needs to chill out is a good lay."

"...DAMMIT! I lost again! Ugh! Whatever, stupid thing. Oh, sorry, did you say something?"

"Nope."

**Spirit**

M'gaan's teammates seemed to be under the impression that her psychic abilities made her more apt than the rest of them to handle things when they got on a spiritual level. They were wrong. Facing spirits meant facing demons too, and she just couldn't handle it.

**Spread**

When Artemis first debuted as Green Arrow's new protege, the press in Star City went crazy. Artemis didn't mind the attention and even enjoyed it to an extent, but when the newspapers started discussing possible names for her and tried out things like Sharpshooter and Green Girl, she was appropriately mad.

**Equipment**

Aqualad had his magical weapons, Robin had his arsenal of gadgets and gizmos, Artemis had her bow and arrows, Kid Flash had his legs, and Miss Martian had her mind. Superboy may have been built to be a living weapon, but compared to his friends and all of their fancy equipment, he tended to feel very simple.

**Salesman**

Kaldur blinked at the travelling salesman. "Uh, pardon me for asking," he finally said, "but how exactly were you made aware of the door on the side of this mountain? And how did you get up here?"

**Launching**

They used maneuver seven way more than they needed to, but who cares? It was totally awesome.

**Pattern**

Bruce supposed that there was some type of artistic beauty to behold in the fact that dealing with six teenagers on the regular was so spontaneous and unpredictable. It was a shame that his drawing skills weren't even mediocre at best.

**Stand**

"If we don't stand for anything else anymore, we may as well stand for each other at the least."


	13. Another Collection

_A/N: Hey guys! I'm here. The reason for my absence, to put it plainly, is lack of inspiration. For a while there I had absolutely none, but I think I've gotten it back. These are just a few drabbles in the same sort of format as all my others. I'm debating whether I want to do these for Invasion, but I'm really not sure yet. Anyway, I hope you enjoy these and aren't too mad at me for disappearing. I also hope you review!_

* * *

**Expenditure**

Requests put through to the Justice League for a few extra dollars here and there were usually no big deal. However, when "a few extra dollars" turned out to be a rather impressively large number once, an investigation was to ensue. Thus, Artemis and M'gaan decided that they didn't really need their own wing in the mountain and told Black Canary that there must have been some mistake.

**Matter**

It was hard to admit, but true all the same - it hurt because it mattered.

**Deduction**

The Question was once brought in to educate the team on the importance of deductive reasoning. Nobody really gleaned any detective-like skills from the seminar, but Wally was fully convinced that boy bands were in cahoots with the government for several weeks afterwards.

**Consequence**

"That was quite possibly the most sloppy, asinine, terribly executed display of life-saving I've ever seen."

"I'm sorry - "

"Fantastic job."

**Rat**

The rubber rat shenanigans were funny until it was discovered in a most unfortunate way that M'gaan was terrified of the creatures.

**Obstruct**

"You're blocking the view, Wally."

"Please, I_ am_ the view."

"Then I want my money back."

"Hey!"

**Tension**

Usually, presentations for school projects made Artemis nervous, but she was strangely confident in her work when she wrote an essay on the effect superheroes have on the average citizen's life. She even volunteered to go first.

**Injustice**

"Really? They couldn't have thought of a better name?"

**Sinking**

A mission to the jungle that was supposed to be everything but painless got very complicated when superspeed and quicksand were added to the mix.

**Chaos**

Kaldur wholeheartedly enjoyed all of the rushing around and loud noises that came with the arrival of his friends at the mountain. It reminded him of his other home.

**Supplier**

The Happy Harbor Grocers Corporation should be proud. It's estimated that they have more of the Justice League's money than anyone else in the world.

**Boom**

"..."

"Well, that definitely wasn't the noise I was expecting."

**Return**

Wally's second visit to the Batcave would've been more memorable if his best friend was still around to make the experience fun.

**Look**

She couldn't watch.

**Puzzle**

Though it was mostly considered a lost art, the team took great pride in how they were able to work so seamlessly together in order to construct a puzzle. That is, unless there were pieces missing.

**Application**

Artemis looked at the stack of envelopes ready to be sent out to various colleges across the nation. She was starting to think that it was a bad idea to put them down next to the stray arrow lying on her desk.

**Override**

"...Well, I guess that's one way to override the systems. Nicely done, Superboy."

**Extra**

Kaldur made sure that he did a head count before they took off from another country after the time that everyone was exiting the Bioship and he realized that there was one more person with them than there was supposed to be.

**Stagger**

Defeat was certain until, amazingly, Robin rose shakily to his feet and delivered a single unforgiving punch.

**Convenience**

It would have been convenient for M'gaan to like Wally, to respond positively to all of his flirting and compliments rather than struggle to try and get a simple smile out of Superboy, but she quickly found that the challenge suited her.

**Emotion**

Conveying her emotions through actions was a skill Artemis hadn't initially mastered when joining the team, but she learned fast. Telling someone she liked them with words was difficult for her, but pushing them out of the way of burning laser beams because she valued their lives just as much as they did was not.

**Cheat**

They played Poker once. Never again.

**Snag**

Spandex wasn't immune to ripping. Wally was initially upset upon learning this, but then he found out that Zatanna had a huge run in her fishnets. He was forced to change his mind again when Robin smacked him in the back of the head for staring.

**Total**

"So the Batmobile lost a wheel?"

"Yes."

"And the Joker got away?"

"Yeah. ...Hey, what's so funny, you guys?!"

**Extent**

Limits were something that a few of them had to be reminded were real. It was lucky that their friends were willing to keep them aware.

**Nerve**

Even the villains had said so before; for a bunch of kids, they sure had a lot of nerve.

**Household**

It was their domain, their favorite place, a treasured sanctuary. They would never stop doing what they could to make sure that it always would be.


	14. Collection 14

_A/N: A late happy holidays to everyone! I hope you enjoy these._

* * *

**Campaign**

Each year, a different member of the team was tasked with organizing the annual New Year's Eve party - or rather, they were supposed to be. Kaldur was expected to do the job all the time after his turn because as it happens, Atlanteans really know how to party.

**Fund**

Accusations went flying the moment somebody discovered that the swear jar had been mysteriously emptied. Later, when Black Canary arrived at the Cave, she immediately broke up the battle, but said that their admonishing would have to wait while simultaneously postponing the training session they were due to have in a little while on the grounds that she had some serious shoe shopping to do.

**Beginning**

Zatanna couldn't help but be nervous about meeting the young heroes that her father raved about. It was a private dream of hers to be just like them, but she had a feeling that she would never get to be a part of their team - they probably wouldn't like her very much.

**Theology**

It was fascinating, really, to sit down with his teammates and listen as they talked about the most interesting details of their lives growing up on different planets, underwater, and in cities that had vastly different atmospheres. He would get so enthralled in the stories being told that he would forget to be angry that he had nothing to contribute.

**Yield**

"Dude! You were supposed to stop back there!"

"Justice doesn't yield."

"Batman clearly shouldn't have been allowed to teach you how to drive."

**Tab**

Aqualad had a very difficult time learning how to organize all of the files that were passed to him as a part of his team leader duties. Eventually, he just caved and bought a computer, but not before the "Great Filing Cabinet Debacle" could be prevented. He's fairly certain he'll never live it down.

**Gossip**

So offended was Artemis when she entered a convenience store and the cashier immediately pointed her in the direction of the bright and girly gossip rags that she bought several bodybuilding magazines and a small pamphlet on knife throwing. Cleverly hidden between the pages of one of her purchases was the latest issue of People that M'gaan asked her to get since she was going out.

**Scratching**

In any other situation, the shrill noise would have been bothersome, but as the flames slowly started to settle and Superboy exclaimed that he could hear a faint heartbeat underneath the rubble, the sound was the most beautiful thing that any ear had ever known.

**Gentleman**

For a while, M'gaan entertained the thought that she was a little bit in love with Robin. He told terrible jokes, had a distinct laugh, dark hair, and he was the perfect gentleman, which was basically all the things she loved about her television crushes. If the roles of the cute height difference were reversed, she would have never had eyes for another.

**Judging**

There wasn't any reason for it that was ever verbally expressed, but the fact still remained that no one ever passed judgments on a mistake that another teammate admitted to making.

**Manpower**

The team had the privilege of learning the fun way was that being outnumbered did not automatically mean they were at a disadvantage, especially if they utilized all of those nifty little tricks that they had up their sleeves.

**Backbone**

Roy doesn't regret ditching Ollie. The old man had it coming. His friends, on the other hand, didn't deserve his hostilities. He may have claimed his reasoning for breaking away from everyone he knew was that he finally decided to grow a backbone, but when he seriously thinks about his attitude towards a few certain people since discovering his freedom, he tends to feel a bit like a spineless jerk.

**Inconvenience**

As easily frustrated and surly as Batman often was, Bruce Wayne was famous for being perpetually carefree and difficult to irk so long as all of his favorite luxuries were available to him in earnest. Nonetheless, this never stopped a frown from marring his handsome face whenever his phone rang while he was out and "KENT" flashed across the screen in huge flashing letters.

**Staff**

There was no denying it; night-time security guards had it the absolute worst all the time.

**Overtone**

For a brief moment, Kaldur debated going to check on whomever might be in the room that the crash had come from. Then he heard a laugh he would recognize anywhere coast over the unsettling din and wisely decided against it.

**Venture**

Everyone was aware that Artemis was most certainly not a hugger. Still, she always got pulled into the group hugs and she always got that same light feeling throughout her body whenever it happened.

**Sign**

Conner thought that he was completely educated in terms of understanding and communicating through the use of sign language, but he realized that he wasn't when he saw Wally give Robin a hand gesture he couldn't place once the two finished playing their video game. He made a mental note to ask about it later.

**Pricing**

"What? I can't afford to pay attention to all of these lectures when I owe myself so much sleep!"

**True**

Approximately three things were bothering Superman: the thought that he had snapped at Robin mere moments ago without any prompting from the boy whatsoever and the usually confident kid responded by stammering some lame excuse before high-tailing it out of the room, the fact that Barry felt the need to very loudly inform him that Batman was seriously going to kill him this time afterward, and the little voice in his head silently albeit nervously agreeing.

**Gnome**

Despite all of the evidence surrounding her broken figurine, M'gaan had a difficult time figuring out who exactly had obliterated her new statue. The broken pieces were lying in a puddle flecked with burnt cookie crumbs, and embedded in the rubble was a throwing disk and an arrow, not to mention it looked like a tornado had torn through the room.

**Slogan**

Coming up with sayings that would promote the Justice League was supposed to be an off the beat and path activity that in theory, would promote the importance of creativity to the teens. It possibly would have gone off without a hitch if some guidelines were set for what words were and, more importantly, were not considered appropriate to use.

**Keystroke**

Holographic computers were a blessing indeed. A regular old plastic device would never be able to endure one of Superboy's typos.

**Corridor**

The hallways of Mount Justice were rather confusing. They were spread out in such a way that didn't compromise the structure of the actual mountain that housed it, which meant there were awkward turns everywhere as well as the occasional hallway to nowhere. It could really make running for your life a more tedious task than it usually was.

**Shock**

The only explanation for the incident offered up to the very confused bystanders were but mere murmurings pertaining to how startling Robin awake from his nap seemed like it would be a funny thing to do at the time.

**Integration**

According to her Uncle J'onn, trying to flawlessly blend in with the Earthlings would be a waste of her energy. Instead she should embrace her differences and...he did say more, but she stopped listening due to the chilling hopelessness that suddenly overwhelmed her.

**Hook**

After the accident that caused his king to lose a hand and have it replaced with a hook, Aqualad could not stop gushing about his mentor's bravery to his teammates. Kid Flash, surprisingly, was the one that got him to finally shut up by asking what the point of the crooked end was if he wasn't going to be using it for fishing.

**Evening**

It was easily Artemis' favorite time of day. The cool darkness of the night never failed to comfort her when she was younger, just as the dark silhouettes of two figures leaping across rooftops in the distance always did. Now, she prefers to do the leaping herself, but she always remembers to salute the shadows of her former heroes if they pass by.

**Storm**

Eyes held so much raw emotion. It was frightening.

**Impulse**

Originally, Wally despised the name the papers had given him when he first started working alongside his uncle. Kid Flash. It sounded like there was no effort put into it at all. He tried to get a series of different names to catch on, but they never managed to. The youngest speedster accepted defeat gracefully and jotted down his favorite attempts on a sheet of notebook paper which was then tucked away somewhere safe in case Team Flash ever got a third.

**Bicycle**

For reasons that were pretty obvious, Kaldur didn't know how to ride a bike. For the very same type of reasons, the team's various attempts at teaching him ended in total disaster.

**Expectation**

"You hear that? We were relatively satisfactory!"

**Panel**

A mental note was made then and there: unhinged car doors make excellent makeshift shields. It proved to be a useful thing to remember.

**Dignity**

One thing that apparently wasn't a requirement for superheroes to have was dignity, or at least that's what the boys yelled at their mentors when they realized that a double-cross had occurred sometime during the game.

**Much**

Oh, how the girls had come to dread hearing that word tacked onto the end of a sentence.

**Escape**

There was a brief period wherein Robin was determined to make a future career out of becoming a magician. Surprisingly, Zatanna's expressing a similar sentiment had nothing to do with his choice. He simply thought he had the perfect skill set for the job, and it turned out he was right, though his dream changed not long afterward into becoming something cooler.

**Resignation**

Kaldur tried to quit the team once. Perhaps he would've actually stuck with it if he remembered to disconnect his communicator from everyone else's.

**Console**

Sometimes, the particular brand of comfort that came with a person's silent company was nice, but other times, it was even better to hear someone confidently affirm that everything was going to be okay.

**Tenth**

They went through a lot of televisions.

**Wander**

To his friends, the most upsetting things about Roy leaving home was that he never really got a new one. Of course, this never bothered him. Honestly, it was something that hadn't crossed his mind once, and he convinced himself that he hadn't time to care about it.

**Holy**

" - french the llama, Batman!"

**Glad**

Happiness was decidedly the best and most common emotion shared among them.

* * *

_A/N: So I was thinking that you guys should totally start requesting words for me to use again. I really loved all of your great ideas and having the inspiration is always good. Otherwise, I hope you liked reading these as much as I liked writing them. If you did, you could review and make my day because you're awesome._


End file.
